Chasing in the Dark
by SirEmperorKhan II
Summary: Fantasy AU. Thomas awakens in a beautiful glade all alone, with no memory whatsoever except his name. Armed with supplies that he found beside himself, Thomas wonders out of the safety of the glade and into a dangerous yet strangely beautiful world. Getting caught up in a noble revolution, Thomas must unite the kingdom to survive an ancient, apocalyptic army of Cranks
1. Into Wonderland

**Wonderland**

 **Warning: There will be character deaths in this story. Proceed with caution.**

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone, and welcome to my first Maze Runner fanfiction! So the concept of this story was meant to be an original story that I would write in the far future, but I felt like the Maze Runner characters really fits the story and I was inspired by the latest album from my favourite band Of Monsters and Men.

Each chapter would begin with a quote from a song (mostly from Of Monsters and Men, but there might be other depending on the chapter). The quote in this chapter is from the song Yellow Lights by Of Monsters and Men. The song fits nicely with this wonderland that I am going to introduce you and guide you through.

Please enjoy. (PS. The quotes in the middle of the chapters are linebreaks.(PPS _Italics_ means thoughts))

 _"_ _I'm looking for a place to start,_

 _But everything feels so different now."_

 _"_ _Just grab a hold of my hand,_

 _I will lead you through this wonderland."_

 _-Yellow Lights, Of Monsters and Men._

Thomas felt drowsy, as if he just awoken from a nap. His brain was still tired and couldn't do much thinking, and so he lay there for a few seconds, feeling very comfortable.

When Thomas finally opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the blue sky. The beautiful blue canvas was dotted with white, fluffy clouds that made the scene that much more beautiful. From the edge of his vision, Thomas could see some green. A simple turn of his head confirmed that there were indeed trees and plant life surrounding the green clearing that he laid on.

Thomas conjured the energy and will to sit up and take a proper look at his surroundings. He found himself directly beside a sparkling, azure blue lake. The water was so clear that Thomas could see all the way to the floor of the lake. He was in a clearing surrounded by a misty forest.

With a sigh, Thomas lay back down and closed his eyes as he tried to get past the sleepiness that clouded his mind and to remember where he is and why was he there.

He searched his brain hard for a minute. Two. Three minutes pass and Thomas still could not kindle any memories. Panic gripped at Thomas' heart as he realized that he could not remember anything.

His eyes burst open and he quickly scrambled to his feet. In his panic, Thomas kicked a soft, cloth object. It was a sack with a string to hang over a person's shoulder, a bag, and underneath it was a sheathed sword. Thomas forced himself to calm down as he kneeled on front of the sack to search it. Inside, he found a pouch of coins, a loaf of bread wrapped in cloth, a water pouch, and a knife.

Thomas couldn't bring up any memories of the bag and its contents, and none of them looked familiar. Thomas figured that the coin would give him some clue of where he is, after all, each nation has their own respective currency.

Thomas paused for a while and tried to remember how he knew that. He tried to remember any coins or forms of currency to back up that statement. The statement felt so logical and obvious, but Thomas could not remember why.

After a few second, Thomas gave up and opened the pouch of coins. The coins were made of gold and had an image of a crowned man pressed onto it. Thomas could not recognize the man on the coin, but he knew that the man was someone important, if not they wouldn't put him on the coin.

Thomas searched through the different coins in the pouch, some were bigger than others, but all had the same man imprinted on them. He stared at the coins for a while, willing his mind to make some sort of connection between the coins, but, once again, his mind was blank.

Without thinking, Thomas strapped the pouch of coin to his belt as he bends down to pick up the sword that lay under the bag. He stopped mid-bend as he realized what he just did. It felt so natural to just tie the bag on his belt, but he couldn't remember ever seeing anyone do it, not even himself.

By now, Thomas knew that it was a waste of time to try and remember anything, but he couldn't help but be confused whenever something like that happens.

Thomas decided not to dwell on it and instead return his attention to the sword underneath the bag. He pushed the bag aside and lifted the sword on his right hand. The sword was heavy, but it felt very natural in his hand, like he has used it many times before. Although he could not remember ever learning how to use the sword, somewhere deep down, he knew that he could fight with the sword.

The feeling made him feel very frustrated as he could not remember how he learned to use the sword, but he knew how to fight with it.

Thomas fell onto his knees and let out a scream of frustration. Why couldn't he remember anything? He couldn't remember his mother, he couldn't remember his father or any other family he had. He couldn't even remember how it felt to be cared for, to be loved. _I don't even know if I was loved._

The thoughts that came to into his mind scared him. What if nobody loved him? What if he never remembers his past?

As Thomas knelt on the ground, all concept of time was lost to him. He didn't know how long he stayed there; he just knelt and gathered his thoughts. The sound of rustling leaves and the wind gently blowing pass helped him to calm down after a while.

Looking up, he saw the glade, the small lake that sat in the middle, and a giant tree that looks to be over hundreds of years old. As Thomas stared at his surroundings, some sort of assurance built up in his chest, a sort of peace, like the glade was reassuring him that he was loved. It was calming, like a type of therapy. Thomas knew that this glade was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, even though he cannot remember ever seeing anything.

He took a deep breath and sat down properly in front of the bag. It was in that moment of peace that him realized he was hungry. He pulled the loaf of bread out of the bag and cut it into smaller slices using the knife he was given (by whom, he does not know. But the glade seems to reassure him that it was a gift).

After he ate a slice of the delicious, he took a sip of the water in the water pouch. The cold liquid was sweet in his mouth, which made him wonder when the last time he drank, or even ate, anything was.

When Thomas ate his fill (which was about a quarter of the bread), he refilled the pouch of water at the lake to find that the water in the lake was just as sweet in his mouth. He carefully kept the pouch of water in his bag before lying down on the soft grass to take a nap (all of his worrying tired him). With the wind and rustling leaves as a lullaby, he fell into blissful sleep.

" _I'm looking for a place to start,"_

Thomas was sitting, that much he knew, but everything else was a blur. The faces of the people he was talking to, the building he was in, the sound that he heard, they were all a blur that he could not focus on.

Suddenly everything was moving, in which direction he couldn't tell. Thomas could tell that everyone was screaming, he was screaming too, but the reasoning was lost to him, as everything was just as blurry, or even more so, than earlier.

And then it was over. Everything was black.

 _"_ _But everything feels so different now."_

Thomas stayed in the glade for about three days before he ran out of food. He did his best to eat as little as possible, but the loaf of bread wasn't big. For an entire day, Thomas tried to live off of water, but he quickly found himself getting hungrier. The recurring nightmares only made him feel worse.

There was a path that leads out into the foggy forest, but Thomas was scared to leave. He feared that he would never find the glade again and so he did everything within his power to stay behind.

On the fourth day, when Thomas awoke from his nightmare again, he felt the wind blowing strongly in the direction of the path that leads out into the woods, into the unknown. Thomas felt like the glade was telling him to leave.

He was scared, of course, but after looking around the glade one more time, Thomas felt the reassurance again. The glade seems to be telling him that he would be watched after even after leaving. He even felt the reassurance that he would find his way back when he needs to.

Thomas didn't want to leave, he really didn't, but he felt compelled to obey and leave the comfort of the glade. He could feel the internal struggle within him and he stood there for what felt like hours (but he realized that it couldn't have been hours since the sun hasn't move its position in the sky)

Ultimately, Thomas gave in and grabbed his bag. He strapped the water pouch, the money pouch, and the sword to his belt. The extra weight was heavy but he found comfort in what he sees as gifts from the glade.

He was going to leave the glade, the only comfort he knew. The forest was stark and ugly compared to the beauty of the glade, but Thomas was curious as to what lay beyond the thick and foggy maze of trees that led out.

As Thomas stood ready in front of the path that would lead him to his destiny, he could feel the wind blowing behind him in reassurance. Even though he is leaving the glade behind, the wind would always be there. Thomas took comfort in that fact as he turned to take one last look at the glade, which was reassuring as always.

Then he turned back to face the path that was covered by the thick fog. Thomas could feel fear rising up in him once again, but he pushed it aside as he took his first step out of the comfort of the glade, and into the dark foggy maze that is the forest.

 _"_ _Just grab a hold of my hand, I will lead you through this wonderland."_

 **Author's Note:**

Just a quick notice, from the next chapter on, I would do my best to avoid writing an author's note at the beginning of the story unless absolutely necessary. This is because some people might find it annoying and would skip it anyway.

The name of the story, _Chasing in the Dark_ (this is a line from the song We Sink by…you guessed it, Of Monsters and Men), would gain whole new meanings throughout the story, but for now, see it as Thomas chasing his memories (which would be a major theme in the story).

Other characters would be introduced in the next chapter, so do not fear that this story would only consist of Thomas.

Now if you like this story, please favourite and/or place it on alert to show support. I love reading reviews so please leave your thoughts on this story there. If you really like my writing, you can check out my profile to see the other story I'm working on called _Assassin's Creed: Deliverance._ It is a How to Train Your Dragons and Assassin's Creed crossover that I find quite dark.

I'm also working on a massive project called my Marvel Fanfiction Universe, which is a series of fanfictions of different fandoms that all take place in the same universe. It has a superhero theme and is inspired by the Marvel movies so check that out if you are a fan, it is in a separate profile (because it is so massive) called SirEmperorKhan.

(Fanfiction Sins: Shameless self-advertisement is shameless. _Ding)_

I usually give a sneak peak at the end of each chapter, so this story would be no different:

 **Thomas couldn't help but stare at her. There was something about her eyes that seemed so familiar, but Thomas couldn't place where he has seen it before.**

So that's it, I have three on-going stories right now so update will be slow. So please be patient.

That's it, see you guys in the next chapter (or in another story if you decide to check them out).


	2. Outside the Glade

**Outside the Glade**

 **Author's Note:**

Finally the next chapter is up. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorite and reviewed this story so far!

Just as a note, I will be changing the summary of this story since the one that I have written was very vague. (More information at the author's note at the end of the chapter)

Without further ado, chapter 2.

" _Showered by the empty hopes,_

 _As I tumble down, falling fast to the ground."_

 _-Crystals, Of Monsters and Men_

Thomas' feet crunching on the dirt road beneath him was all that kept him from madness. The fog had thickened as he advanced into the woods to the point where he couldn't even see his own hands. In all directions, above, beneath, to the left and right, everything has dissolved into pure whiteness.

At this point, Thomas had very little of reality left to hold onto. He couldn't see anything, he couldn't hear, anything, he couldn't smell anything, he couldn't even touch anything; whenever he reach out, there was nothing around him. The Glade felt like a distant memory, the concept of time was lost to him, and nothing felt real anymore. It was frightening.

Several times he has considered turning around and returning to the Glade, but something drove him on. Surely it wasn't courage or bravery that made him continue on his path, he was most definitely scared. _Could it be curiosity?_

Nevertheless, Thomas walked on. _Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot._ The footsteps were all that kept him sane at that moment. _Left. Right. Left. Right…_

" _Showered by the empty hopes,"_

 _He hears something. It sounds distant. It's coming from all directions._

" _Where am I?"_

 _There is shuffling. Someone is there. He's too weak to do anything. Someone is coming, he could tell._

" _Is he awake?"_

 _The voice, it's familiar. He can't remember who it belongs to, but it was familiar. It reminds him of safety._

" _Can you hear me? If you are awake please say something."_

 _The new voice is unfamiliar. It sounds relief._

 _He tries to open his mouth, but no words came out._

" _As I tumble down, falling fast to the ground."_

Thomas opened his eyes to the sound of birds chirping. The songs of the forest felt foreign to his ears, yet he felt like it was something that was commonly heard. Once again, there was no explanation as to something that was familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time.

It made no sense, nothing made sense. Thomas couldn't even remember falling asleep or even stopping. All that he recalled was that he was walking endlessly through whiteness that didn't feel real.

Thomas took note of his surroundings and tried his best to recall what has happened. He knew that he fell asleep, but how, when and where he could not remember. He remembered the Glade however, the safe feeling that now feel so far-off and distant. It was a feeling that was magical almost.

He still had his belongings. His sword was strapped to the left side of his belt while his coin pouch was hanging off of the right side. His bag was laid beside him. A quick check confirmed that he still had everything.

His surrounding was a stark contrast of the haven that was the Glade. It was dark, with several beams of light making it through the hundreds of trees that surrounded him. The trees were green and looked just like how a tree should, but it lacked something that the trees in the Glade had.

Thomas couldn't tell what was missing, but as he looked around, everything felt like it was lacking something that the Glade had.

The earth looked like it is too real to be from the Glade. There was something surreal about the Glade now that Thomas thought about it. In this forest, the trees looked threatening and the sounds of the forest were anything but soothing.

Panic begin taking over Thomas as realization struck him. _Where am I? What happened?_ His new surrounding was so foreign from the only memory he had of reality that it frightened him. He shut his eyes and did his best to slow his beating heart.

 _Try, just try to remember what happened._ Thomas told himself mentally. _I was walking, but I couldn't see anything, so I stayed on the path- The Path! Where is it?_

Thomas looked around frantically, but he couldn't see any sign of the path, not even a clearing. _What is happening to me? Why can't I remember anything?_

Thomas was close to hysteria when he suddenly heard the rustling of a nearby bush.

"Hello?" Thomas called out. His voice was raspy from the lack of use, but he managed to croak out the words with some effort. 'Who's there?"

Without thinking Thomas stood up and let his right hand move to grip the handle of his sword. His eyes stayed locked onto the bush that made the sound.

After a few seconds pass, he took a step towards the bush. In a blink of an eye, an arrow flew out of the bush and stuck itself into a tree beside Thomas, narrowly missing him. People begin jumping out of the bushes around Thomas and quickly surrounded him.

All of them were armed with a bows and arrows, although several have swords strapped to their belts. They had their faces covered with scarves and wore light clothing. The group was diverse and consisted of men and women of all ages and colors.

Within a second, Thomas pulled out his sword and held it out awkwardly. He felt like he was holding the sword wrong, like he should be in a different position, but he couldn't remember how he was supposed to hold the sword.

"One more step, _hermano_ , and you would find yourself filled with arrows at places you wouldn't want arrows in."

Thomas instantly turned towards the source of the voice. His hands instinctively pointing the sword at the speaker in a way that felt right in Thomas' hand. The man who spoke had dark skin and was the only person who didn't have a bow and arrow in hand and did not have his face covered. The word _Hispanic_ popped into Thomas' mind although he had no idea what it meant, so he quickly stored the word away.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." Thomas croaked out. "What do you want?"

Thomas had a suspicion that these people wanted his money. _Robbery, I believe it's called_.

The man in question laughed at the statement. "That makes my job a lot easier." The man said. "You don't look like you have money. Just three questions: where did you come from, where are you going and how can I profit?

Thomas stared at the man for a while. He had a strong built, and his posture radiated confidence. The man was wearing a brown tunic with sleeves that ran the length of his arms, and black pants that reached his boots.

"Who are you?" Thomas asked.

"I'm afraid I'm the one asking the questions around here." The man said as he stepped forward to inspect the boy. "Those who are at a disadvantage are those who speak first. Now answer the questions."

Thomas looked around at the people that surrounded him and decided that there is no point in lying. "I can't remember much, but I work up in a glade in the woods and walked out here. I have no idea where I'm going, I was following a path but I lost it in the night-

"What do you mean you can't remember anything?" The man asked suspiciously as he glanced at the men who surrounded Thomas.

So Thomas told him everything. How he woke up in the Glade with no memory of anything, how the Glade felt comforting. He told him about the fog that surrounded the Glade and how he walked through the fog on a path. As he told his story, Thomas realized how crazy it sounded and worried that the man would not believe him.

The man listened to the boy but showed no sign of any recognition or confusion. There was just a neutral expression on his face as he looked at the boy and listened to the insane story.

"I can't remember how I fell asleep or how I lost the path, but I woke up here and I still can't remember a thing." Thomas finished and searched Jorge's face for a reaction. Still, the man retained a neutral expression.

The man finally raised an eyebrow when Thomas gave up trying to gauge his reaction. "What's your name?"

Thomas blinked, taken aback by the question. "What?"

"Your name?" The man asked. "Can you remember your name?"

Thomas thought about it for a second. He does remember his name, but he didn't notice that his name was the only thing he remembered and was sure of the moment he woke up in the Glade. He was so focused on the things he forgot that he didn't think much about what he could remember. "Thomas. My name is Thomas."

Still, the man was neutral. He shot a quick glance at someone behind Thomas and frowned. "Your name is Thomas? That's the only thing you remember?"

Thomas nodded and decided to take the risk of asking for the man's identity. "So, I told you my name, what's yours?"

"I'm Jorge, king of the bandits." Jorge announced proudly. "And you are someone that is very valuable to me."

Thomas looked around at the bandits that surrounded him with worry. None of them advanced on him, so that's a good sign. "What do you mean?"

Jorge laughed again and answered, "I can never have too many men, and you look like you're handy with the sword." He pointed at the sword that Thomas held in his hand as he spoke the last part of the sentence. "I'll offer you a deal. You come with me. I'll sharpen your skill with the sword. Together, we do business with people who come through these parts and I'll show you the world that your mind fail to remember."

Thomas looked at Jorge for a moment before answering. "You believe me?"

"Of course not!" The man laughed, "But we all have secrets. As long as yours don't get us in danger." The man's tone switched from jovial to menacing within seconds. "So tell me, _hermano_ , will your secrets endanger us?"

Before Thomas could even answer, Jorge held up his hands to stop him from speaking. The king of the bandits had his eyes turned away from Thomas, but he wasn't looking at anything. He was straining his ears to hear something.

Thomas strained his ears, curious as to what caught the attention of his captor. The group was silent for several seconds, but then they heard it, a trumpet. Something told Thomas that it wasn't a normal trumpet that is used to make music. It sounded too loud for that.

Jorge's face twisted into a frown at the sound of the trumpet and muttered something under his breath in a language that Thomas could not understand. Then he turned to the bandits around Thomas and gesture to the bushes with his head.

Suddenly, Thomas was grabbed on all sides. "Hey, let me go. Get off me!" He demanded as he struggled against his captors.

"Shut up you big baby."

At the sound of the voice, Thomas stopped struggling. There was something familiar about the voice, but Thomas couldn't tell what it was. All that he could gather from the voice was that it came from a woman.

As he was dragged into a bush, he racked his mind for any memory of that voice. Two people were tying his hands and feet, which forced him to try harder before they leave him. Suddenly, a name popped into his mind. "Brenda?"

The person who was tying his hands stopped. "How did you know my name?" She asked suspiciously.

He turned to see the person who was so familiar, whose name was Brenda. She was about the same age as Thomas, but was slightly shorter. She had short dark hair and dark eyes. The bottom half of her face was covered by a piece of cloth.

Thomas couldn't help but stare at her. There was something very familiar about her eyes, which was the only part of the face that he could see. As much as he tried, Thomas couldn't quite place where he has seen her before.

"Hurry up!" Jorge called back.

Brenda took one last look at Thomas and then left. "Wait, come back-

The man who tied Thomas' feet shoved a gag into his mouth to stop him from shouting. Thomas struggled ferociously against his restraints, but could not get free.

After nearly a minute of struggling, Thomas realized the futility of trying to escape. He looked around and realized that he has been left alone. He noticed that his bag and sword, which he dropped when the bandits grabbed him, were placed against a nearby tree.

After looking around to make sure that no one was around, Thomas rolled over to his bag. He knew that he probably wouldn't be able to unsheathe his sword with his hands tied, but he might be able to get his knife out of the bag.

When he reached the bag, Thomas grabbed the trunk of the tree and pulled himself into a sitting position. He turned so that hands, which were tied to his back, could reach the bag. He pulled open the sack, which was tied loosely to prevent items from dropping out.

He reached in and dug through what little belongings he had. His hand quickly found the sheathed knife and his fingers wrapped around the leather cover of the blade. He pulled the cutting knife out of the bag and threw off the sheath. The knife made quick work of the ropes on his hands.

In less than a minute, Thomas was free from his restrictions. He grabbed his bag and sword and made a mad dash away from the bandits. He kept his eyes low so that he can see any obstacles on the ground and still be able to avoid any trees that are in his path.

As he ran he heard several shouts of surprise from bushes and trees. The bandits had noticed him and Thomas could only hope that they did not send an arrow into his back.

Looking up, Thomas saw an end to the forest. A clearing stood not too far away. At that moment, he heard the trumpet again and dashed out into the clearing, hoping to find someone who could help him.

The light from the sun blinded him the second he stepped out into the clearing, which forced Thomas to cover his eyes with his right arm. The temporary blindness stopped him for a second until his eyes adjusted enough for him to see ahead and he kept on running. The sun burnt his eyes, but he was more worried about having a few hundred arrows sticking out of his corpse.

His momentum, however, was turned against him as he quickly stumbled and fell. Frantically, Thomas looked around for any immediate danger while letting his eyes adjust to the light.

The forest was quite some distance away, but Thomas quickly realized that he was running along the tree line instead of away from it. Then he heard it again, the trumpet bellowed loud and clear. Thomas could tell that the source of the sound was near.

Looking back, Thomas saw several horses and their riders headed in his direction. The riders were all wearing armors that reflected the light and prevented Thomas from getting a good look at them. But, nevertheless, he stumbled over to them. "Hey! Over here! Help!"

The moment he caught their attention, the horsemen stopped in their tracks. Two of them, covered from head to toes in steel armor, knights, positioned themselves between Thomas and a knight that wore golden armor, who Thomas assumed to be their leader. The two knights unsheathed their blades and held it out, "Halt!"

Thomas did as he was told and stopped a few feet away from the knights.

"Identify yourself and state your business with Sir Newt." The knight on the left demanded.

Thomas felt fear grip his heart, this was definitely not going the way he expected. _Could these people be hostile?_ Thomas was beginning to regret his decision not to stay with the bandits, especially with the women who was so familiar.

'Did you hear me? Identify yourself and state your business!" The knight shouted at Thomas with much more force in his voice.

"Sorry, my- my name is Thomas. There are bandits in the forest. They captured me, but I escape, you have to help me, please." Thomas blurted out.

"Bandits?" a voice with an odd accent questioned.

The voice came from behind the two knights, from the knight in golden armor. From the distance, the armor reflected the sunlight and prevented Thomas from getting a good look at him. All that Thomas could make out was that he was the only knight who was not wearing a helmet.

The knight in golden armor pushed pass his two guards to take a closer look at Thomas. He had golden blond hair which was in a mess from riding the horse at high speeds. He looked young, about Thomas' age, although Thomas couldn't quite remember his age either. A frown was plastered onto the knight's face.

"You were captured by bandits, you say?" The teenager asked, once again with that weird accent.

Thomas nodded in reply. He tried to show that he was confident, but on the inside, he was terrified. He really hoped that this person was friendly.

The knight studied Thomas for a second and then turned his attention to the forest that was nearby. His frown never left his face as he stared at the forest. He was contemplating his next course of action. He muttered something about "bloody bandits" and turned back to Thomas.

"Alright, I believe you." He said. "You have my gratitude… Thomas, was it?"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah, that's my name."

"I am Sir Newt Sangster, Lord of the Sangster Manor." The noble, whose name is Sir Newt, introduced himself. "I can offer you asylum from the bandits in my manor. The bandits around these parts are usually vengeful, but you will be safe in my lands."

Thomas was about to reply when an arrow struck one of the knights in the arm. The knight screamed and nearly fell off his horse, but quickly steadied himself.

Another arrow went flying through the air and struck the Sir Newt in the right knee. His cry of pain caught the attention of the other knights, "Protect Sir Newt!"

The knights formed a circle around the noble and Thomas and held up their shields to protect themselves. But even with their shields up, the knights fell left and right from the arrows that were flying towards them.

Something wasn't right, Thomas could tell. Normal arrows shouldn't be able to puncture through such hard armor. Thomas's eyes searched the tree line for their attackers, and when he saw them, his eyes widened. The bandits were using crossbows, which were much stronger than a bow and arrow.

"We have to get out of here!" Thomas shouted at the knights.

"We're not leaving without Sir Newt." One of them replied.

Thomas turned to the noble and found him barely able to control his frightened horse. In one fluid motion, Thomas jumped behind Sir Newt and grabbed the reins, taking control of the horse.

"What do you think you're bloody doing?" Newt demanded through gritted teeth.

"I'm saving your life. Order your men to retreat." Thomas instructed the noble.

Newt looked like he was about to challenge Thomas but thought better of it and shouted at his men. "We're getting out of here! Retreat!"

The knights fell back with Thomas and Sir Newt in the lead. Still, one or two knights were shot down by the crossbow before the group escaped out of the range of the crossbows.

Turning back, Thomas could see the bandits standing in the clearing, watching them leave. A part of him regretted his decision. The key to his lost memories was right there, and he left it behind. If what Sir Newt said was true, he might have just lost what may be his only opportunity to get his memories back.

 _No, there has to be other people who can help me get back my memories._ Thomas thought to himself. _Newt is a noble, so maybe he might know someone who can help._

Thomas was about to ask Sir Newt about anyone who could help him when he decided that it isn't the right time for something like that. Instead he asked a different question. "Where are we headed?"

Newt thought about it for a while before replying. "There is a village not too far from here, it isn't the safest place, but we need immediate medical attention. Plus there is an inn there with a bloody amazing cook."

Thomas nodded. "So where is this village?"

"I assume you're not from around here, are you?" The noble asked Thomas.

"No I'm not." Thomas replied, "At least I don't think so."

Sir Newt turned and looked at Thomas with a raised eyebrow, but did not push on the subject. "Ben! Lead the men to the Homestead!" Newt shouted back at one of the knights.

One of the surviving knights rode ahead of Thomas and Newt and led the group North West. Thomas unconsciously turned the horse in the direction of their guide and followed closely behind. It struck Thomas how natural the movement was; it was as if he was trained and experienced with horses.

He quickly decided not to bother trying to remember how he learnt to ride a horse as he knew it would be a futile effort and would simply distract him from following the knight who is known as Ben.

Without thinking too hard about it, Thomas followed the knight through the grasslands and, hopefully, to somewhere that is safe.

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you all for reading this chapter! Reviews, favorites and follows are greatly appreciated here.

First off, I want to mention that, at the time of writing, the entire month of December is a school holiday here in Malaysia, so I will probably be able to write one more chapter for this story within the month.

Either way, as I have mentioned above, I will be changing the summary of this story in one week. If you rely on the summary to find this story, then I recommend that you either follow this story or at least memorize the title.

Here is the new summary that I'm going to use:

"Thomas awakens in a beautiful glade all alone, with no memory whatsoever except his name. Armed with supplies that he found beside himself, Thomas wonders out of the safety of the glade and into a dangerous yet strangely beautiful world. Getting caught up in a noble revolution, Thomas must unite the kingdom to survive an ancient apocalyptic army of Cranks."

That is it, from now onwards I will not be doing any previews for the next chapter (for this story) because I want this to feel more like a single story rather than several episodes.

I will also only reply reviews that are important to answer. Other reviews I will personally reply by PM. Guest reviews that are not important will go unanswered, but know that I always enjoy reading your reviews whether I mention it or not.


End file.
